


Pictures for Patty

by the5throommate



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Edging, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Group Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, cw for mentions of drinking and recreational drug use, eddie and richie visit stan when patty is out of town, patty wants pics, taking nudes, various sex toys and positions, wholesome stanpat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5throommate/pseuds/the5throommate
Summary: Richie and Eddie are invited to the Uris house to keep Stan company while Patty is out of town for the weekend. Patty reminds him to take plenty of pictures.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for kirby, who got this idea stuck in my head in the first place

“Okay, sweetie, I gotta go now, the Uber is almost here.” 

Stan grunted, refusing to take his head up from its resting place on Patty’s shoulder. She patted him on the back, both in reassurance and to say okay, wrap it up now. 

“Really, hon. You’re gonna make me late.” 

“You wouldn’t mind, though. You hate these conferences.” 

“I wouldn’t mind but my boss will. C’mon, you’re not even gonna be alone that long, like, what half an hour? Forty-five minutes?” 

“It depends on whether it’s Richie or Eddie who’s driving.” 

Patty’s phone buzzed. “Car’s here. Walk me out?”

Stan carried out Patty’s suitcase for her as they arm-in-arm walked from their front door down to the curb where her ride was waiting. “Now, you boys have fun. Try not to wreck the place while I’m away, okay?” 

“You mean don’t let Richie wreck the place,” Stan said, knowing they were both thinking back to the rather nice lamp they had lost during his last visit. 

He loaded her suitcase into the trunk and opened the door for her, giving a friendly wave to the driver and kissing Patty on the cheek. “Love you, Pat. Call me when you land.” 

“Of course. Love you too, honey. Oh! I almost forgot. Make sure to take plenty of pictures and send them to me! And I mean of everyone, including you. Back of your head doesn’t count.” 

“You can text me a list of the rest of your demands.” Stan said, planting another kiss, this time to her lips. He could taste her chapstick, the kind with peppermint that made his lips tingle. “Bye for reals this time. Love you.” 

“Love you too!” 

Stan stood at the end of their yard, waving back to Patty as the car disappeared down their road. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He went back into the house, opening the text that had just come in: 

_ Richie’s driving so if we don’t die we’ll be there in about half an hour. _

He smiled to himself, shutting the door behind him. An excited flutter rose up in his stomach as he toed his shoes off, throwing himself onto the couch for a quick nap. His phone buzzed again, and Stan squinted open one eye to check the notification. It was a text from Patty. 

_ Have fun!!!! Take pics!!!! Xoxoxo _

  
  


_ *** _

  
  


Stan was roused from his sleep by the sound of slamming car doors followed by two overlapping voices that were speaking just a bit too loud. 

“Jesus, it’s so fucking hot!” 

“I know, you were reading the temperature aloud for like, the entire car ride.” 

“I’m a northern boy, Eds! I’m not meant to be a part of this ecosystem.” 

“You’re just embarrassed because you can’t stop sweating.” 

“It’s really getting in they way of my sex appeal.” 

Stan opened the door before they even had the chance to knock, instantly regretting the childlike eagerness that he had done it with. There on his doorstep were Eddie and Richie, still in the middle of their bickering, Eddie having put down their suitcase so he was able to gesture with both hands. “If you had just used that extra-strength deodorant I got you and not that cheap shit-Stan!” 

“Eddie! Hey,” Stan threw his arms around Eddie’s shoulders and squeezed, Eddie immediately returning the gesture. “Drive here okay?” 

“Yeah, not too bad. Missed you, man. How you been?” 

“Good! Missed you too.” 

He opened his arms to Richie, who happily wrapped him in a tight bear hug, lifting Stan a couple inches off the ground. 

“Don’t hurt your back, Rich.” Eddie cautioned him. 

“I think I know how to hold a man!” 

“You have the whole weekend to show me, Richie,” Stan said, patting him on the back before releasing the hug. “C’mon in, I’ll show you to the guest room.” 

“Guest room?” Richie echoed. “What, we’re not gonna be sleeping in a pile together like hamsters?” 

“Well let’s see how the evening goes.” 

  
  


***

  
  


The three were sat on the floor at Stan and Patty’s coffee table, a spread of various take-out boxes from one of the best (in Stan’s opinion) local pizza joints in the area. 

“Look at this,” Richie waved a pizza crust at Eddie, “look. See this? I’m eating _gluten-free_ pizza for _you_ , Eddie. Look at how much I love you.” 

“Stan’s the one who got it gluten-free, Rich. I literally ate a sandwich on wheat bread on the drive over here.” 

Richie blinked at him slowly, waiting for the words to penetrate his tipsy, fogged-up brain. He turned on his ass to face Stan, pointing the crust at him. “Stan. You see this? Look at this. Look at how much I love you.” 

Stan laughed, snorting into his (gluten-free) beer. 

“I see it, Rich. I appreciate it.” 

“You fuckin’ better!” Richie replied through a mouthful of crust. 

“Remember to not eat too much or you’ll get nauseous later.” Eddie advised Richie. 

“Come on, that happened  _ once _ .”

“Yeah, because since then I’ve been making sure you don’t overeat on nights we’ll probably be fucking.” 

“Will we be fucking?” asked Stan. “Thought you would be tired from the flight and the drive.” 

“Oh, you mean the flight where we sat down and napped for two hours and the drive where we sat down for another half hour and listened to the ‘Chill’ channel on SiriusXM?” Richie said. 

“I’ve been, like, fully prepping myself for three days of fucking,” quipped Eddie.

“He’s been researching the best brand of poppers for the past week like a fucking rocket scientist,” added Richie. 

Stan raised his eyebrows. “Poppers? Really?” 

“Don’t feel pressured into doing any if you don’t want to,” Richie reassured. 

“No, I’ll totally do it, I’m just surprised  _ Eddie _ would do it.” 

“Eddie’s doing  _ lots  _ of things that’ll surprise you.” said Richie. “Did you notice how I got him down to one suitcase? And we’re sharing it, half of that shit is mine!” 

“Yeah, that is pretty impressive.” Stan nodded. 

“To therapy!” Richie said, raising his beer in a toast. “I’m serious, everyone clink their glasses.” 

Stan and Eddie both rolled their eyes, still raising their bottles to meet his. 

“Damn, guys, hold it back on the enthusiasm there.” 

“We’re saving it for later.” 

“When is ‘later’, exactly?” asked Richie. 

“I was thinking maybe watch a movie,” said Stan, “Let things digest a bit before we get started.” 

“Oh, Stanny, you have not  _ lived  _ until you’ve experienced Eddie’s movie-time heavy petting.” 

“I made him cum his pants once.” Eddie said with a smirk. 

“Yeah, totally ruined  _ Finding Nemo. _ ” 

Stan opened his mouth to ask if that was a joke but closed it, knowing the good 50/50 chance that it wasn’t. 

“Come on, it’s not like we were jerking off  _ to  _ the movie.” Richie said, noting the flash of disgust on Stan’s face. 

“Beep beep,” said Eddie. He began to gather up the empty plates and bottles. “You got recycling, Stan?” 

“In the kitchen, the bin on the left. Thanks, man.” 

Richie heaved himself to his feet to help Eddie clean up, Stan retrieving the TV remote, flipping through apps, weighing the pros and cons of each streaming service. In the end he chose by closing his eyes and flipping back and forth through the apps before randomly stopping and choosing whichever he had landed on. It landed on Disney+. Stan crinkled his nose, thinking of  _ Finding Nemo,  _ and chose Hulu instead. 

  
  


***

  
  


Stan had originally questioned his and Patty’s need for such a big couch. It was a large sectional, L-shaped, and could comfortably sit at least five people. It gave the three of them more than enough space to stretch out and recline on the sofa as well as one another. Stan was sitting in the corner of the L, legs down the longer side with Richie between them, head in his lap. Eddie was on the short end of the L, leaning gently on Stan’s shoulder, absent-mindedly playing with Richie’s hair as he watched the cheesy car chase that was currently playing on the TV. Stan lifted his right hand to rest lightly below Eddie’s jaw on his neck. In return Eddie shifted in his seat, kissing Stan softly on his collar bone. 

He felt his breath hitch in his chest, his excitement from earlier again beginning to bubble up. Eddie must have felt it too, because he moved in closer, abandoning Richie’s hair to turn Stan’s face towards his, pulling him in for a deeper kiss on the mouth. Eddie pushed his tongue past Stan’s lips, swiping over his teeth, down towards the back of his throat. Stan heard himself moan, melting into Eddie’s touch. Then he heard the sound of the camera shutter sound effect from his phone. 

“You said Patty wanted pictures,” said Richie. “And honestly I want them too, this is hot as fuck. Now give me your best smile, Stan the Man.” 

(“And I’m turning off the fucking shutter sound. What are you, 80 years old?”)

Stan chuckled, craning his neck back to give Eddie room. He licked at his pulse points, kissed along his jaw, nipped at his earlobe. Eddie got on his knees on the sofa next to Stan, now able to kiss him from above. 

“Liking the movie so far?” Eddie asked. Stan was only able to look back up at him in a daze, a goofy grin on his face. He could feel Richie’s hand slipping under his shirt, rubbing up his belly to his chest, feeling him up, circling his nipple with his thumb until it became hard. 

“I hate the movie,” Stan said. “We should turn it off.” 

Stan wasn’t sure who turned off the TV. But, he was sure that it was Richie who had unbuttoned his jeans and shimmied them, along with his underwear, down off his hips, freeing his cock to the open air. 

“Patty is one lucky lady, Stanny.” said Richie. “I’ll take good care of it for her, promise.” 

He watched in amazement as Richie took his entire dick into his mouth with zero hesitation, swallowing all the way down to the hilt. 

“Holy shit,” said Stan. “Holy-holy shit, _Richie_ -” 

“I’ll get this one,” Eddie said, taking Stan’s phone and swiping open the camera app. He swung an arm around Stan’s shoulder, holding the phone with both hands so Stan could see the screen. Richie was perfectly in frame, just beginning to bob his head as he used strong hands to hold Stan in place by the hips. Stan ran his hand through Richie’s hair, holding it there at the back of his head. Eddie snapped the picture. 

Stan always knew that Richie’s mouth was one of his main assets, so it didn’t entirely surprise him just how fucking good of a job he was doing sucking him off. He bucked into Richie’s mouth, Eddie slipping a hand down the neckhole of Stan’s shirt, beginning to rub and squeeze at his chest, placing a few more light kisses on his neck and jaw. 

“I’m-I’m-Richie, holy _fuck_ , I think-I think I’m gonna-” 

Stan was hardly able to speak, the only sounds he was able to form being the small whimpers and moans escaping with the building climax. 

“Richie,” said Eddie in a sing-song voice, “save some for everyone, okay?” 

Richie gave a final lick to Stan’s cock before pulling off completely, a string of saliva connecting his mouth to the dick. He looked up at Stan, grinning, wiping the spit away with the back of his hand, panting. His face was flushed, lips red and slick. Stan’s dick twitched, precum beginning to drip down the shaft. Eddie grabbed Stan by the wrist, keeping him from touching himself. 

“That includes you too.” he said. 

“Asshole.” Stan hissed. 

“That’s the plan, Stan the Man!” said Richie, sitting back up on his knees, tent in his pants totally apparent. “Think you can control yourself during prep time? If you want to, that is. If you’re tired I can finish you off now and we can really get down to business tomorrow.” 

“I’m cool with that.” Eddie added. 

“No,” said Stan, “no, I’m totally up for it...Richie-Richie that was fucking amazing, holy shit-” 

“Practice makes perfect.” Richie said. “Now are we gonna move this to the bedroom or what?”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw for recreational drug use (poppers)

“C’mon, Stan, got a special seat here saved just for you!” 

Richie was sitting on the bed, fully nude with a massive hard-on wrapped in a lubed, ribbed condom that Stan had watched Eddie put on him with his mouth. Eddie sat behind Richie, arms around his shoulders, watching Stan from underneath dark, thick lashes with the textbook definition of ‘bedroom eyes’. Richie gave Stan one of his goofy grins and patted his thighs, beckoning him to sit on his lap. 

Stan took a deep breath and approached the bed, crawling onto the mattress and kneeling over Richie’s lap. Richie pulled him in, cupping his ass and massaging the cheeks with large, strong hands. Eddie reached out to caress Stan’s face, directing him to dip down and meet Richie in an open-mouth kiss. 

Eddie leaned back to retrieve Stan’s phone from the bedside table and Stan replaced Eddie’s arms around Richie’s shoulders with his own, melting into the kiss, hot and wet and sloppy. He vaguely noticed Eddie snapping a few more pictures as he positioned himself over Richie’s dick, using one hand to direct it in. Stan slowly sank down onto Richie, sucking in a sharp breath through his teeth at the burning sensation that came with the stretch of a tight hole with a good-sized cock like Richie’s. 

“You good?”

Stan exhaled slowly. “Yeah. Yeah, it’s just...you’re just...bigger than expected. Shit.” 

“Am I really too big or are you just too tight?” Richie asked. 

“I’m gonna say it’s a bit of both.” Eddie said. 

Stan took another breath and sank down further. Richie held his hips, circling his thumbs above his thighs reassuringly. “It’s okay, don’t rush it. I got you.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want the poppers no-”

“No, no, I got it.” 

“Saving it for a big finish?” laughed Richie. “You feel just completely fucking amazing, by the way.” 

“Thanks,” Stan breathed. It came out as barely a whisper as he sat himself fully down on Richie’s lap, his cock now fully inside. 

“Fuck, _Richie_ …” 

“He feels great, doesn’t he?” asked Eddie, who had just started tugging at his own dick. 

“Y-yeah, yeah…” Stan waited another moment, collecting himself, before beginning to move. He started slow, not wanting to injure himself, not wanting it to end too quickly. 

“You’re doin’ good, you’re doin’ so _good_ ,” Richie mumbled, Stan resting his forehead against his. Stan let Richie push his tongue through parted lips, wrapping his arms tighter around broad shoulders. 

Stan began to rock his hips harder, finding the right leverage to bounce on Richie’s dick in an increasing rhythm. 

“Fuck, yeah, there it is, there we go,” hissed Richie, gripping harder at Stan’s hips. “Hah. Ah. Fuck. _Fuck_.” 

“You feel so _good_ , Richie, you’re so big, it’s so good, you fill me up so good-”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, fuck, it’s so good-help me-help me go faster.”

“Faster?” 

“Y-yeah, please, I want it harder, Rich, I want it faster.” 

“Alright, babe, let’s do it.”

Richie used momentum to his advantage and both lifted up and thrusted down Stan onto his cock, stopping just at the head and slamming back down all the way to the hilt. 

“Make some noise for me, Stanny, we wanna hear you, let’s hear you, c’mon,” Richie panted. “It’s your house, be loud. Lemme hear you.” 

“Make me.” said Stan. 

Behind them Eddie raised his eyebrows in surprise and broke into a grin. “Jesus, Stan, save some for the rest of us!” he laughed. 

“There’s more than enough of me to go around, Eds.” 

“You’re damn right there is.” 

Eddie tossed Stan’s phone to the side and grabbed Richie at the back of his head by his hair and giving it a yank, Richie letting out a deep, guttural moan at the sensation. He gave Stan a final wet, sloppy kiss. “You think you can handle this by yourself?” he asked. 

“What?” 

Richie released Stan’s hips and shrugged his arms from his shoulders. He gave Stan a playful tap on the nose and, with another pull from Eddie, let himself fall onto his back on the mattress. Stan whined, now missing the warm friction on his dick provided by Richie’s belly. 

“Just keep goin’, Stan, don’t let Eddie being a brat slow you down.” 

“You _love_ it when I’m a brat.” Eddie said, and, in one fluid motion that hinted at plenty of practice at doing so, promptly sat himself down directly on Richie’s face while facing Stan, a muffled, euphoric groan escaping from Richie, who was blindly rubbing and squeezing at Eddie’s thighs. Eddie shifted into his desired position, sighing deeply when he found just the right spot. 

Stan felt a slight pang of jealousy when he watched Richie’s hands grip at Eddie’s hips as he began to eat him out. 

“You heard him,” said Eddie to Stan, “don’t let me slow you dow- fuck,  _ Richie _ !” 

Stan could  _ hear _ the sloppy, wet sounds of Richie eating ass. He felt his own did twitch and snapped himself out of his daze to resume rolling his hips on Richie’s lap.

And for a few minutes that was what they did. The sound of wet flesh along with the squeak of the mattress, accompanied by a mix of grunts, moans and swears. Stan placed his hands behind him on the mattress to support himself as he continued to ride Richie, closing his eyes, letting his head roll back. 

He nearly fell off the bed at the sudden sensation of a moist heat around his cock. Stan opened his eyes to find Eddie, laying forwards on Richie’s body to suck Stan’s dick as he rode Richie’s. 

“What the fuck, Eddie-”

Eddie pulled off momentarily. “You want me to stop?” 

“N-no, no, just caught me off guard there for a minute.” 

“Yoga.” Eddie explained and he went back down onto Stan. 

“Fuck,” Stan moaned, holding Eddie by the back of his head as it bobbed up and down on his dick. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ -” 

Eddie pulled off, spit dribbling down his chin, hair slicked back with sweat. His mouth hung open in a silent moan, his eyes squeezed shut. “Richie,” he panted, “Richie, Richie, _Richie_ , yes, oh my God, _yes_ , I’m-” 

His words were cut off as the climax overtook him, cumming with a panting moan and shooting ropes onto Richie’s torso. He rolled off of Richie, catching his breath. 

“Hey, first place, Eds!” Richie said, holding a hand up for a high-five. Eddie gave him a middle finger back. “How you doin’, Stan the Man?” 

“I’m, uh-” Stan panted, “close...close, Richie, if I touch it I’ll-” 

“No, no no no, don’t touch it, I got you on this one.” 

Richie struggled for a moment to sit up and pulled Stan close so their chests were touching, the two able to feel the other’s heart hammering up against their ribs. Stan let Richie manhandle him to a new spot on the bed, further back against the wall so that Richie could lean back against it. Stan didn’t think he’d ever been denied orgasm for so long before. He could feel himself falling apart quickly. 

“Ready?”

Stan nodded. “Ri-Richie. Um. Can-can you cum inside me?” he stuttered. 

“I was afraid you’d never ask!” Richie said with a grin, and bucked his hips upwards into Stan, who let out a yelp. 

He began riding Richie’s dick, again starting slow, building momentum. 

“You’re doing so good, Stanny, so good. One of the tightest little asses I’ve ever had the pleasure of fucking.” 

Stan could only whine in response, unable to tell if his eyes were burning because of sweat or tears. He felt Eddie caress the side of his face, glancing over to see him holding out a small glass bottle in offering. Stan let out a little, breathless laugh and nodded, letting Eddie hold the bottle under his nose for him to inhale. The rush hit him almost immediately, his body beginning to feel relaxed and heavy. 

“I’m almost there, Stan, don’t hold back, cum for me, I’ll cum for you.” 

The room around him began to blur as he rode Richie’s dick as intensely as he could, letting every single moan and shout escape his mouth at full volume. 

“Yes, yes, hell yes, Stan, yes, you’re so fucking good, holy shit, shit shit _shit_ , fuck I’m gonna cum I’m gonna fucking _cum_ , Stan-” 

“Do it, do it, cum in me, Richie,” Stan cried, “fuck, fuck, Richie, cum in me, please, I-I’m cumming, Richie, oh my God, oh my _God_ -” 

Stan choked out a sob and Richie crushed his mouth into his, kissing him borderline violently through climax. His cum mixed with Eddie’s on Richie’s chest as Stan went boneless on Richie’s lap, leaning on him for support, chest heaving and head spinning. He nuzzled his face into the nape of Richie’s neck, able to feel his pulse and his cock throbbing inside of him, emptying into the condom that Stan now kind of wished wasn’t there. 

He thought he could hear Eddie saying something with Richie, along with the sensation of a hand running up and down his back. Stan tried to mutter something in response but felt himself trailing off, eyelids growing heavy as he slipped out of consciousness

  
  


***

  
  


Stan came around with the feeling of something cold and wet on the back of his neck, a hand running soothingly through his hair. Someone had turned on the ceiling fan. He blinked his eyes slowly, flexing his fingers and toes, re-familiarizing himself with his own body. 

“Hey, Stan,” a voice whispered softly. “You waking up? It’s okay, don’t freak out, I got you.” 

It was Richie. He was laying on the bed under Stan, having him rest his head on his chest. He could hear Richie breathing, his heart beating a steady, comforting beat. The cold wet that rested on the back of his neck was taken away, coming back on the side of his face and forehead. 

“Don’t try to get up, you’ll get a head rush, just chill here for a bit, ‘kay? 

Stan nodded on Richie’s chest, basking in the feeling of the cool washcloth on his hot skin. He heard someone enter the room. 

“Is he awake? Shit, Stan, are you okay?” 

“He’s good, he’s coming around.” 

Stan raised a shaky arm to give Eddie a thumbs up before letting it fall back limply onto the bed. 

“Jesus fucking _Christ_ , Stan, you scared the shit out of me!” 

“He’s barely conscious and you’re scolding him?”

“I-I’m comin’ ‘round, guys.” Stan mumbled, “I’m comin’ ‘round.” 

He felt the mattress dip, the sound of a glass being set on the bedside table. A new washcloth was placed on his back. 

“Let us know when you can sit up, I got you some ice water but couldn’t find any straws.” Eddie told him. Richie continued to smooth Stan’s hair, humming a song he couldn’t quite place. 

A few more minutes passed before Stan was able to sit up without feeling dizzy, Eddie warning him multiple times not to drink the water too fast or he could get sick. 

“People don’t get sick from water.” Richie said. 

“Yes they fucking _do_ , there have been multiple verified accounts of-” 

Stan smiled to himself as the two bickered, holding the now empty glass to his forehead to let the condensation cool him further. 

“-you are totally making this up, water is _good for you_ -” 

“-and it literally has a name it’s water intoxication and you can get it a lot easier if you drink too much too fast after _strenuous physical activity_ -” 

“-if you do not stop _yelling_ about hyponat-whatever-the-fuck Stan is gonna kick us out so fast when he feels better. Sorry, Stan, he’s just jumpy ‘cause he thought we killed you for a minute.” 

“Shut the _ fuck  _ up, Richie, you were _ just _ as freaked out-” 

“Ha!” 

Richie and Eddie froze as Stan barked out a loud, uncontrollable laugh which dissolved into a fit of giggles. Richie began to laugh along with him, Eddie instead looking on with a touch of concern. “I love you guys so much,” Stan said. “I love you and I’m so glad you’re here.” 

“Aw, Stan, we love you too,” Eddie said gently, looking as if he was tearing up a bit. 

Richie hugged Stan tightly from behind, kissing his neck. “Yeah we love you even though you’re a corny little bastard.” he said. 

Stan smiled, melting into Richie’s touch, Eddie laying next to them, taking Stan’s hand and intertwining their fingers. 

“Wha’ time is it?” Stan muttered. 

“Late.” Eddie replied. 

“Regular late or old people late?” Richie asked. 

“Both.” 

“You guys can sleep in here,” Stan said. “I nominate Eddie to get up and turn off the light.” 

“Fuck yeah, naked hamster pile!” said Richie. He turned over onto his side, taking Stanley with him, nuzzling his face into his shoulder. 

“We are showering  _ first thing _ !” said Eddie, returning to bed after flipping off the light. He settled down on the opposite side of Stan, laying an arm across his chest, holding hands with Richie. He kissed Stan’s shoulder and then pulled Richie’s hand across Stan to kiss his knuckles. 

“Love you guys,” Stan muttered again. 

“Love you, too,” whispered Eddie. 

“I love you losers,” Richie said. “G’night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!!! I had tons of fun writing it so I hope u get the same level of enjoyment out of it that I did. Please feel free to hmu over on[my writing/IT twitter @hoizertoizer](https://twitter.com/hoizertoizer)!!!
> 
> Comments are always forever loved :) 
> 
> Stay safe stay healthy and I'll see u next time


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Richie offered to cook breakfast. He, much to Stan’s surprise, had been the first one up, having just emerged from the shower when Stan and Eddie began to rouse from sleep themselves. Stan had laid there for a moment, just staring as Richie toweled off his hair, not bothering to cover himself, body lit almost cinematically by the soft light of early morning. 

Patty had told Stan about the concept of a ‘dad bod’ just a few months back. He wasn’t completely sure if Richie qualified, but, if he did, Stan definitely saw the ‘dad bod’ appeal. 

“You gettin’ ‘n a shower?” Stan heard Eddie mumble as he got out of bed to fetch a fresh towel. 

“Yeah. You wanna get in first?” 

“Uh,” Eddie sat himself up on the mattress, “You think we could take it together?” 

Stan couldn’t help the flush that ghosted across his face, and Eddie must have seen, because he smiled at him. “It’ll save water.” he said. 

“Of course,” Stan smiled back. “I’m guessing you’ll want your own towel, though.” 

They brushed their teeth while they waited for the shower to warm up. “If Richie used all the hot water I don’t care how good breakfast is, I’ll be pissed.” Eddie said after spitting into the sink.

It was familiar. Like they had been doing it for years. No words needed exchanging, they just knew. Squeeze. Lather. Rinse. Stan thought it was cute how Eddie took the time to smell the soap before he used it, probably never have had used his and Patty’s brand before since it was a small, local company. Eddie massaged shampoo into Stan’s hair as Stan lazily scrubbed Eddie’s chest with a loofah. He found himself becoming extra cautious the further he ventured towards the pink, knotted scar tissue gathered at the center of Eddie’s chest, not wanting to hurt it but also not wanting to act like he was avoiding it, disgusted, not wanting to touch. 

“It’s okay, it’s not that sensitive anymore,” said Eddie, as if feeling Stanley’s worry through his skin. 

Stan nodded, not looking away from the scar, soon finding himself softly tracing the outline of the raised tissue with his fingers. “We...we  _ deserve _ this.” 

“Sorry, what?”

“We deserve this,” Stan repeated, “being here. Being okay, even after everything. Having partners who we love and who love us back. Being  _ happy _ . We deserve it. All of it.” 

“ _ Jesus _ , Stan, I thought you were gonna say we deserved the scars for a minute.” Eddie laughed. He smoothed back Stan’s hair, wiping away extra suds, trailing along his hairline, caressing the several small, decades old scars that could still be found there, if one looked hard enough. “But...you’re right. I actually think you’re right. We deserve to be happy.” 

“Oh, and what does that mean, ‘I actually think you’re right’? I’m always right.” 

“Yeah, I know. It’s annoying. Now tilt your head back, you need to rinse your hair.” 

Stan did as he was told, letting Eddie run his hands through his hair, clearing it of the shampoo. He let his hands slide down Eddie’s chest, squeezing a bit at his sides, groping at his ass. 

“Really, up for it this early?” 

“Why do you say it like we’re a couple of old geezers? All three of us are relatively young, healthy guys. I only have, like, three gray hairs.” 

“Yeah, guess you’re right. Richie says it’s not over ‘til the pubes are gray, but even then there’s Viagra.” 

Stan snorted out a laugh and glanced down. “Well, good news, I think we’re good for now.” 

“You think?”

“Yeah,” said Stan, brushing over the patch of coarse hair to fondle Eddie’s balls. “We’re more than good.” 

Eddie pressed his lips against Stan’s, smiling when he felt Stan wrap his hand around both of their cocks and began to tug at a leisurely pace. He opened his mouth to let Stan in, tasting like toothpaste, smelling like soap. 

“You’re good at this,” Eddie murmured.

“I’ve had plenty of practice.” replied Stanley. 

Eddie giggled, actually giggled, and wrapped an arm around Stan’s shoulders, pulling him closer to let Stan kiss at his jaw, nip at his neck. “Geez, you’re  _ really _ good at this.” 

Stan continued jerking the two of them off, relishing in the sounds that escaped Eddie’s lips; small grunts and moans, quiet swears, heavy panting onto his skin. 

“Fuck, fuck, Stan, I’m gonna-fuck, Stan, I’m gonna cum.” 

“Okay, it’s okay, just hold on, I’m almost there too-” 

They came together, kissing through climax, moaning into each other’s mouths. Eddie looked down at himself, wiping a drop of cum (not even bothering to wonder who’s it was) off of his torso, smearing it between his thumb and index finger with a vague look of disapproval on his face. “We have to wash again,” he said matter-of-factly. 

“We can just rinse off, it’s not a big deal.” 

Eddie gave him a look and without saying anything else, Stan passed him the body wash. 

They were rinsing off from their second washing when a knock came at the bathroom door. It opened, Richie peeking his head in to see the two behind the fogged glass shower door. “If you homos are done sucking each other off, I’ve made a rather amazing breakfast, if I do say so myself.” 

“I’m sure you did a great job adding water to the pancake mix.” said Eddie, passing Stan a towel. 

“You bet your sweet ass I did.  _ Both _ of your sweet asses, actually.” 

“We’ll be down in a minute, Rich.” Stanley said. 

“You better! This shit’s gonna get cold soon.” 

Stan and Eddie dressed together, walked from the bedroom to the kitchen together. Waiting for them was an impressive breakfast spread: pancakes (made from gluten-free mix), scrambled eggs, turkey bacon, and grits. “I had to call Patty and have her walk me through cooking those,” Richie said, nodding to the grits. “Southern food is fucking weird.” 

“I have a feeling you’ll love it.” said Stan, helping himself to a serving. “Do you guys have plans for today?” 

“Richie is very excited about the aquarium.” Eddie said. 

“Yeah, no shit, do you have any idea how _big_ whale sharks are?” 

“Might I recommend,” Stan spoke up, “taking some edibles on the ride there. Makes it a million times better, swear on it.” 

“Holy shit, Stan, are you gonna be our vacation plug?” 

“Top left cabinet above the fridge. Patty and I just made them the other day, knew you guys would want some.” 

“Ooooh, nice!” Richie found the brownies right away, each one individually wrapped in single serving sizes. “Aw, Eddie, look, she wrote our names on them!” 

“That’s my handwriting.” 

“So those penmanship workbooks your dad got you paid off,” said Eddie, taking the brownie that Richie handed to him. 

“I still get stress dreams about doing those sometimes.” 

The trio ate breakfast, reminiscing on useless school assignments and the hours spent not doing them. They cleaned up together, clearing the table and scraping dishes, complimenting Richie on a job well done. 

(“Forgot butter in the grits, though,” Stan had said.)

They set plans for later that afternoon, Stan going to meet Eddie and Richie downtown that afternoon following their aquarium trip and Stan’s trip to the store to pick up more drinks and some ingredients for dinner. 

Eddie and Richie both kissed Stan goodbye before they left. It had been a small, sweet, blink-and-you-miss-it sort of gesture, but Stanley felt himself flushing throughout the day whenever he thought back to it. He texted Patty throughout the day, filling her in on everything they had gotten up to, smiling to himself in the grocery store as he read her reactions to the pictures he sent. 

PATTY

-And that was just your first night?

-Tell them to be careful with you, I don’t want you all worn out when I get back.

-That might be tough

-They are some of the horniest bastards I’ve ever met

-It’s like they’ve been holding it in for the past month since we planned this

-Well tell the horny bastards I say hi :-) 

-And to play nice with my husband 

-I need you around to open pickle jars for me 

-I’ll be sure to let them know

-And I promise to call tonight before bed, sorry I forgot last night

-Don’t worry about it sweetie just as long as you were staying safe and having fun 

-And Eddie kept me updated so no worries

-He did??

-Yeah, he’s very efficient

-I have to go now, meeting starts soon :) love you forever :) 

-Love you always :)

-More pics later

-Looking forward to it! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to follow me over on twitter!!!
> 
> https://twitter.com/hoizertoizer
> 
> I'll be posting a poll soon to help decide what happens in the next chapter, so don't miss out!

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! thank you so much for reading! hope you enjoyed and if you did please consider leaving some feedback in the comments. see y'all next chapter!


End file.
